


O Heart Of Mine

by NotLosingTime



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gandalf stares a lot, Gen, Kili doesn't appreciate Legolas, Legolas is cute, M/M, Please don't judge me, Thorin is angry, arranged marriage of sorts, kidnap ooooo, the first chapter isn't very interesting, this is silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLosingTime/pseuds/NotLosingTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is not pleased at his Uncle's agreement for an alliance between the dwarves and elves, but when something goes horribly wrong, he might start to realise that being promised to the elf prince isn't as bad as it seems. Also, Fili and Dis are cute. (I'm bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Angry Dwarf is Not Good Company

It was autumn. The sun had not yet arisen, but I anticipated its arrival nonetheless. I didn't want to return to the mountain just yet. While I was elated that we had won the Battle of Five Armies, and I did love Erebor, I often missed the sunlight and the fresh air of the outdoors. Living inside a mountain had never quite appealed to me as it had to Fili, perhaps he had grown accustomed to it, whilst I still craved the feeling of the sunlight warming my face, especially when all else seemed dim. 

That is where he found me, perched on a rock as I looked out to the horizon, basking as the first rays of sunrise lit the sky in a sea of orange and yellow. I shouldn't have been surprised that he had found me, he always did, sometimes I wondered if knowing my location was a sixth sense for him, but I knew that was silly. 

“It is beautiful, isn't it?” His voice suddenly whispered, close to my ear. I contemplated acting shocked, so he would not question my lack of surprise, but I suspected he’d known I was aware the whole time. Or at least I thought I’d known the whole time. “You have been sat here for 2 hours, Kili. Please come back with me” He was ever so polite, he always was; my mother Dis believed it was one of his charms, but I viewed it as more of an annoyance. 

“I do not wish to return yet. Can you not leave me in peace for more than a few moments at a time?” I knew that I shouldn't have snapped, for he was only looking out for me, but I couldn't help the anger that bubbled inside me when he was near. He seemed to consider this for a moment before replying. That was something else I found infuriating. 

“It is dangerous out here, Kili. Though the battle was won, all is not well. I have spoken of this to you before. It would not do well for the prince to be captured or worse” He sat down on the rock next to me, almost as if he could not sense my coldness towards him. I considered chancing a glance at him, but I did not wish to see his face, not when I was still furious. Months had passed and I was still not pleased. “It is not my wish either, Kili. Do not flatter yourself so” he mumbled, as if reading my thoughts. 

“I am not flattering myself!” I exclaimed, whipping around to face him with rage written all over my face. But he was smiling. Or as close to a smile as he could resemble, but this just fuelled my anger. How dare he think himself so mighty? I jumped to my feet, kicking the rock I was just sat on for effect before storming back towards Erebor’s doors. I was going to speak with Thorin about this. I would not settle for such disrespect in the house of my forefathers. 

As I stormed towards the gate, my eyes caught with his, though all he did was raise a dark eyebrow at me as he continued to sit on the rock, his azure eyes locked as if in challenge. I let out a screech of frustration, just as a guard stepped towards me. He flinched, frowned and returned to his post without questioning me. I spun on my heels and marched towards my chambers. I needed a rest before I saw that infuriating creature again! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rest did not find me though, and within the hour, Fili had entered my chambers and perched himself on the end of my bed. Why did everyone keep bothering me this day? I rolled over to look up at my brother, trying my best not to glare as his lips twitched upwards. I had been harbouring cold feelings towards him as of late also, and it suddenly struck me that I had been significantly less than friendly for a long time now. I instantly regretted my actions. 

“What is it you want, brother?” I asked the blonde, who was looking at me intently. I felt nervous under his gaze, as I had not done since I was a dwarfling. The months since the battle had altered me, I was not the same naive and mischievous dwarf I was before the journey began. Uncle says I have changed for the better, but I am not so sure, when I can longer even joke with my brother. I barely communicated with anyone anymore; I was much too bitter and miserable. Fili said he did not mind my foul moods, so long as I did not call him horrendous names anymore. I made no promises. 

“I just came to check you were all right” he replied finally, his gaze still piercing me as I turned my head away, finding the wall much more interesting and far, far less intimidating than facing my brother and that question right now. He always asked it, ever since the battle where my life had almost been ripped away, but I could never find an honest answer for it. I was alive and well, I had escaped with my life while many had not, but sometimes all right didn't just account for my physical health. 

“I’m fine. Stop asking me that” I muttered instead, deciding that it wasn’t entirely a lie if I did not know what the truth was myself. Fili and I had always been close, as brothers with only a few years between us, we had been almost inseparable. But now I believe that Fili is feeling the loss, has noticed my distance and assumes there must be something terribly wrong with me. Perhaps there is, but as I have stated, I do not know the answers myself. 

Fili nodded but did not seem convinced. Before he could question me further however, the door to my chambers opened and a guard peaked his head through. “Forgive me, Your Highnesses” I hated it when they referred to us as that, “but Prince Kili, there is someone who wishes to see you” I felt my heart sink as I knew who it would be, and as the figure stepped into the room, my suspicions were confirmed and I resisted throwing the reading book to the left of me at his head. 

You do not know the frustration that comes with being promised to an elf.


	2. A Great Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's not happy and Kili prepares to face embarrassment

“But Uncle, this is not fair! I said I would consider it and if we did not get along, I wouldn’t have to go through with it!” I yelled, knowing that I sounded childish but not having the dignity to even pretend to care right now. My mother, Fili and Balin were also present in the room right now but I could not find it within me to care that I was embarrassing myself. 

“I know, Kili. But things have changed. There is talk of a dark power rising, we need this alliance more than ever before. Sometimes the life of a Prince is not fair, but you must do what you have to for our kingdom. Now we will say no more about it” His tone was filled with finality but I wasn’t giving up so easily, despite how scared I was of Thorin’s wrath. 

“Thorin! He is a horrible creature, not just for his looks, but for his personality as well! He is not right for me; could I not at least marry another elf, one that did not make my skin crawl?” I whined, like a dwarfling would and Dis shot me a disapproving look for speaking out against the King’s orders. 

Thorin slammed his fists down on the table in front of him and it felt as if the room we stood in shook, but I stood my ground and did not flinch, even whilst the others in the room did. “Enough!” He roared, rounding the table to stand in front of me, “You will do as I command. He is the Prince, just as you. We need a strong alliance, not having you married to some common elf; it will do us no good! He is said to be the best archer in all of Middle Earth and I will not have my nephew unprotected if war is to be upon us. The elf will look after you and our alliance will be built, there will be no way to win this potential war without it! Not to mention the tremendous debt that we owe to his father, as angry at that makes even me. Now do I make myself clear?” He ranted, his eyes ablaze with anger. I knew now was the time to accept it. 

“Yes, Uncle,” I nodded, lowering my gaze to the ground. Fili smiled at me gently, but I did not return it. I walked towards the door, intent to spend the rest of the day wallowing in self-pity. “But I can protect myself, perhaps one day you will believe that” I let the door shut after me, feeling slight pride swell in my chest at the four shocked faces I’d left behind in the room, but that quickly dimmed and faded. 

The battle had made me weaker than I had let on. I was the most injured out of all of the company and the healers worried I would not survive. I was losing too much blood from the deep wounds from the orc blades, they had believed it would kill me by morning, though they insisted they would do all they could. That night, I felt myself slipping, almost as if the hands of death were pulling me away themselves. My eyes closed gently and my last breath got caught in my throat. That was when the Elven-King Thranduil and his son came by my bedside in the healing room. Thranduil used all the magic he possessed to save my life and bring me back from the brink of death, and as my eyes flew open with a gasp, they locked onto the deep blue of a dwarf stood behind another taller one. 

Though I was healed, not everything returned to as it once was. As powerful as Thranduil’s magic was, my right hand was damaged, very, very damaged and there was nothing that could be done about it. I could no longer use my bow and arrow. I couldn’t even wield a sword properly because my left hand had never been strong, so while I was alive, I was stuck depending on others like I was 5 years old again. The marriage promise to the elf was Thorin’s way of reminding me that I was useless, that I needed someone there to look after me like I was some maiden. I could not even dress myself because my right hand could make no purchase, I needed help with just about everything, but one thing I did not want was the help of that elf. 

I stumbled through the great halls, where perhaps once I would have relished in the beauty of the great paintings and statues lining the walls, but now I did not care. I had not cared for a long time. 

I shoved the door of the dining room open with my shoulder, forever cursing because the heavy doors were much too stiff to push with just my left hand. Dinner was to be served in a matter of moments but I wished to take mine back to my chambers, or at least to the separate hall used for when there are too many guests. I hated the pitying looks the other dwarves gave me as Fili, or worse my mother, cut up my dinner into smaller pieces so I could dine at the table of the King in a polite way. 

It would be worse today too, as the Woodland Realm elves were staying at Erebor whilst Thorin and Thranduil completed the final orders of business for the marriage, though the Prince had remained here for the months since the alliance was proposed. Fili tells me it shows that he means well and that he does not care only for the alliance, but I disagree, it feels as though he does not trust us, or more likely, me to be left alone without his supervision to make sure things run smoothly. I hated the elf. 

And there he was , the first sat at the table, looking as noble as ever in his silken green robes. I much preferred it when he dressed in his forest clothes and armour, for he didn’t look so prestigious then. Not that it mattered much to me either way. He looked up as I entered, the left side of his mouth twitching up as if to smile at me. Perhaps I would have been slightly flattered at the effort, had this day not gone so terribly.   
“Kili,” he called, “come, sit. There is much to discuss at this feast” I didn’t want to sit with him, I didn’t even want to be at the feast. The elf was never there at supper usually, so I had never faced the embarrassment of my future consort seeing how utterly useless and helpless I was. I did not wish for the first time to be in front of his father, The King, either. 

But any excuse I could give to the elf would be just as embarrassing as him seeing it himself, so I was stuck with what to do, when suddenly the large steel doors opened and in walked Thorin, followed by Dis, Dwalin, Balin and lastly Fili. Thorin gestured silently to the chair next to elf, telling me to sit down whilst his eyes glared at me in a way that said he had not forgotten earlier. I knew angering him further would do no good for anyone, I sat down next to the Prince and awaited the moment my last shred of dignity left me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this still isn't very interesting, the next chapter is where things start to pick up. Thanks for reading! The next chapter's longer too


	3. So Very Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes Erebor and Kili wishes more than ever that he was able to help out.

I was managing fine, honestly I was. Though I was silently cursing that Fili had decided to sit so far away from me. I was wedged between Dwalin and the elf, neither of which I was particularly fond of asking for help with eating. Had I been in my chambers, I would have just eaten the food with my left hand, forget about the knife and fork (well fork in my case because I could only grasp one) but here I could do no such thing. It was wonder enough that Dwalin had the manners to stop himself from scooping it up with his hands but he managed, I believe it was the presence of the Elven-King that made him, and probably some harsh words from Thorin earlier on. 

I was so consumed by my thoughts that I didn’t notice the elf staring at me, until his gentle voice roused me from my daydream. “Allow me, Kili” he said quietly, taking the fork from my hand and picking up my knife. I wanted to protest but as of yet, no one had noticed and I didn’t want to draw attention to myself and my struggle. He cut the food up into small pieces so I would be able to better shovel them onto the fork and into my mouth. He handed the fork back to me, with a soft smile, an actual smile this time which was the first I’d seen him do. I wanted to hate him for assuming I needed help and thinking it was okay to just come to my rescue, but I was hungry and secretly grateful so I did not comment on my outrage. 

The rest of the meal passed by without a hiccup, apart from when Fili accidentally kicked Dwalin under the table and I feared the warrior would end my brother’s life from the glare he was sending his way. Despite what the elf had said, no one discussed the marriage, which I thought had something to do with Thorin and our argument earlier. He probably wanted to give me time to cool off. After the meal, King Thranduil returned to his Kingdom with most of his company of elves, though a couple remained, claiming they wanted to ‘spend time with Legolas’. I felt an unknown feeling stir in my gut when a red-haired she-elf rested her hand on my betrothed’s shoulder before returning to her chambers with the promise to ‘properly catch up tomorrow’. I realised then that feeling in the pit of my stomach was probably disgust. It seemed that Thorin and Thranduil had already reached a final agreement without the need of me being present, which I was partly angry at and partly grateful for. 

After that, I returned to my chambers and lay face down on my bed for a good long while. I thought a lot that night, though I could not tell you what about, for the thoughts in my head seemed to wipe away when sleep found me and carried me away. Part of me still remembers there being thoughts about an elf in there somewhere though.   
When I awoke, it was to light knocking on the door, which I was not used to, living with heavy-handed dwarves and I heaved myself up to a sitting position before calling for whoever it was to come in. There stood the elf, his blonde hair silky and so stereotypically elvish, despite the radiant colour of it which somehow differed from the others of his race. I did not spend too long pondering this, as I quickly climbed out of bed. The elf seemed distressed as he looked at me, his eyes seemed almost alight with panic. What could possibly be the matter? 

“What’s happened?” I rushed, feeling my heart thump. The elf looked at me in a way that could only be described as grave, as if he himself didn’t even want to say the words and when he did finally utter them, I understood why. 

“The orcs have come. Many people are dead. King Thorin and Lady Dis have been captured,” I breathed in sharply at that, I couldn’t deal with losing my mother and Uncle, I just couldn’t. The elf could clearly sense my turmoil because he placed a hand on my shoulder, “Kili, I did all that I could but they got away. Do not worry though, I will find them and return them to the Kingdom. I promise you” 

“Where’s Fili? I want Fili” I said shakily, as the elf led me back to the bed so I could sit down before my legs collapsed underneath me. I wasn’t properly processing the information that was being told to me, while I knew there had been a threat of war, I thought it far, far off. It had been almost a year since the Battle of Five Armies; I thought we would be safe for at least a little while. 

“He has not yet been informed, to my knowledge. I wanted to come and tell you, though I believe a guard is on his way to your brother’s chambers now” just as he said this, a shrill shout came from down the hall and I quickly jumped up, recognising the voice as my brother’s. “Kili, you should stay here. I am not yet sure if all of Erebor is free of the orcs yet, I don’t want you venturing outside of your chambers until I’m sure the area is safe” He walked towards the door, almost as if guarding it and his eyebrows creased in something like worry, but I wasn’t standing for it right now. 

“I am not a child!” I screamed, “Now let me go and see my brother before I make you regret it” I threatened, though we both knew it was empty because I could do very little damage with only one weak hand. The elf moved aside nonetheless though. 

“Very well, but I’m coming with you. I was not under high enough alert earlier this morning and it is not happening again” I didn’t bother to argue with him, I just wanted to get to Fili as quickly as possible. As we walked down the hall, all the guards were running around and Dwalin was stood outside Thorin’s chambers, despite the fact that he clearly wasn’t inside. The warrior looked at a loss and I knew exactly how he felt. I tried to ignore the way the elf was scanning the room for potential threats and stayed annoyingly close to me, but finally I was at Fili’s chambers. I wanted to shove open the doors and run into his arms, but these doors had too doorknobs on them and I could not open both at once so I waited patiently for the elf to realise. 

Finally he did, and once the doors had been opened, I did as I had planned. Fili seemed to have the same idea because his arms were quickly wrapped around me, as we hugged tightly. It wasn’t the most masculine moment in my life, but I did not care for such things now, not when mother and uncle were missing, and with orcs no less. After a while, we pulled away and there were tears stinging my eyes, but Fili had always been the brave one, so he did not shed a tear though he did look utterly miserable. 

“Legolas,” Fili started, turning to my betrothed, “You were there this morning, were you not? What happened? How did they get in and out with all those guards here?” He sounded anguished, which was understandable, but Fili didn’t worry unless he knew it was serious. Even during our quest, he had always been calm and collected in the worst situations because he had faith, but now, I could see no faith in his pale eyes. 

“I do not know. I could find the guards nowhere in sight, not even bodies. I tried my hardest to fend them off, along with a few other dwarves, but it was no use, there were too many of them and before I had the chance to kill the wretched beasts, 6 of them had taken King Thorin and Lady Dis. I chased them out, but by the time I had killed all the orcs rushing towards me, I could see not where they had taken your King” The elf spoke with such honour, I almost felt guilty about the hatred and distance I had shown him, but I knew now was not the time. 

“Very well. We will need to gather a team, so we can hunt these blasted orcs and save Uncle and Mother” Fili decided, determinedly pulling on his armour. The elf nodded his agreement, as he started moving towards the door to round up some more. I looked down at my useless hand, shredded and torn. 

“I’m coming too” I decided, finally looking up from my hand. Legolas froze in his place at the door and Fili seemed to have the same disbelief, staring at me like I’d just told them I was sleeping with a goblin.

“No. Kili, I’m sorry, but you can’t. You know you can’t. Go with Legolas and find those fit enough to accompany us, but you cannot join us on this journey, brother” Fili replied, shaking his head. It felt like a stab in my heart, in my pride, but I followed the elf out nonetheless because Fili was right, I knew I would be of no use. But that hurt the most. 

Legolas and I walked in silence, and I suddenly wondered when I’d started referring to him as Legolas in my head and not ‘the elf’, perhaps his defence of my kin had changed my opinion of him slightly. Soon, we were stood at the front of the Great Hall, where everyone was gathered for safety reasons. Legolas quickly explained that we intended to march out and find the King and Lady Dis and that we needed the help of those who were able-bodied and prepared to fight. Dwalin immediately stepped forward, as I had expected. Then Bofur, Bifur and Bombur all walked to the front as well. Nori, Dori and even Ori came forward as well, and Ori explained that they ‘could not forsake Thorin’. After that, Gloin and Oin raised their hands, as well as 4 of the elves that were visiting. 

We had more than enough to hopefully find Mother and Uncle, but it still burned me inside that I could not be part of it also. These were my kin, yet I could not be there to help rescue them, all those in Erebor would think the second heir useless and weak. But I decided that I wouldn’t kick up a fuss like I had just yesterday, because it wasn’t worth the effort. 

Legolas told those who would become the company what time to meet and where, before he walked back over to where I was solemnly stood, staring down at my ruined hand with hatred. With his hand placed on my back, the elf prince led me away, back to my chambers again. I continued to think of my failure and how I was undeserving of the title as prince, when Legolas sat down next to me on the bed. He took my hands into his, being careful to not further hurt my already damaged one, and had I not been so consumed by my own misery, I would have pushed him away and told him to leave me alone. But I had not the energy. 

“Kili,” he started, “I know that you wish to come with us but I cannot guarantee your safety. I know that you are capable, really you are, and so if you promise to remain with me at all times...” I threw myself at the elf, chanting ‘thank you, thank you, thank you’ repeatedly until he laughed, he actually laughed. The stone-faced elf giggled at me and I swear, in that moment, nothing had ever been more beautiful to me. My mind halted at that thought. What? I pulled away, still sat in confusion at my own thoughts. 

“...if you promise to remain with me at all times,” Legolas continued, smiling faintly at me, “I will see to it that you join us, but if the road gets too dangerous, I will send someone to take you back. Ok? I won’t let you get hurt again” He looked and sounded so sincere, all previous thoughts I had of the elf disappeared and I was suddenly filled with warmth. 

I worried that I may kiss him, but thankfully, the door opened before I ruined the distance I’d spent months putting between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for all the kudos, the comments and such like. It means a lot! So the story may actually finally get interesting, emphasis on the 'may'. But aw isn't Legolas sweet? 
> 
> Also, I've left Balin out of joining the journey for a reason which will come in later on, I haven't just forgotten about him, don't worry. This chapter was finally longer! Wahey!! I think the next ones will be slightly longer than the first 2 as well, mainly because there's more of a storyline coming into it now. 
> 
> But I digress. Anyway, I will probably upload the next chapter sometime soon, either tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for reading!


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili isn't pleased with Legolas' decision to allow Kili on the journey. Meanwhile a visitor approaches that none of the dwarves or elves were expecting, and Legolas is particularly protective.

Fili wasn’t pleased about Legolas’ decision, that much I was certain of if his yelling was anything to go by. Legolas’ voice was calm, as it always was, and he spoke with such determination that I wondered how Fili hadn’t given up already. This was wasting time, we were supposed to leave at sundown and it was way into the night now, we’d probably have to wait until tomorrow now! 

I didn’t mean to be eavesdropping, but I was desperate to hear Fili’s and Legolas’ conversation, especially considering it was about me. “I cannot believe you went against my word, he is MY brother!” Fili shouted, sounding angrier than I had heard him in a long time. 

Legolas’ voice was the same, even tone it always was, “I know that he is capable of this journey, I would not allow him to come were he not” 

“Capable?! His right hand doesn’t work, you stupid elf! How in any way is he capable? I stopped him from going because I care about him” Fili spat and I felt my heart sink at his words, my brother truly thought me useless? 

“You do not have enough faith in him, Fili. He is stronger than you give him credit for. And you think that I do not care about him?” Legolas asked, as my stomach fluttered at his words. I frowned to myself, wondering why I was getting these feelings over an elf that I absolutely despised. 

“Do you not understand? He will get killed out there!” Fili screamed at him, and it sounded like he kicked something because there was a rather large thud. For a moment, I feared that my brother had punched the elf, but his deep voice filtered out once more. 

“I would not let that happen, Fili. I will defend him until my last breath if I have to. I will be sure he is safe at all times. I will die before I let him fall!” The prince’s voice rose on the last sentence and it was the first time I had ever heard the elf raise his voice in all the months we had been promised to one another.

The room was silent for a long time, and when I looked back at the rest of the dwarves and elves waiting for the two princes, I could see that they had heard the last part of Legolas’ speech, as well as probably most of what Fili had been saying. Suddenly, the door to Fili’s chambers opened and I had to jump back quickly so it wouldn’t look like I had been listening in. Fili looked at me like he already knew I had but he quickly looked away again, clearly still angry about the fact I was coming along. 

Then Legolas was in front of me, his eyes scrutinizing me as if he were trying to find answers from me, though to what I was not sure. But I was so grateful to him, for not giving up on me when Fili said no. So I leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the elf’s cheek, before I pulled back and smiled gently at him. “Thank you” I whispered. 

Legolas looked at me for a good few moments before he bowed his head slightly, then a pony was led over towards us and he looked at me for half a moment longer before he picked me up without any warning. I squawked like an injured bird, as the surprise of suddenly being hauled in the air hit me, but it was over in seconds as Legolas placed me gently on the pony. “Are you quite all right to ride on your own? Or else you could share with Fili, but it is your choice” 

I looked down at the pony’s mane, nerves suddenly filling me but I knew I could do this, this would be the easy part, the rest of this ‘adventure’ would prove much more difficult. Not to mention sharing a pony with the dwarf that was currently glaring at me probably wasn’t the best idea right now. “I will be fine, thank you, Legolas” I smiled slightly and for a moment we just stared at each other, before his eyes flickered off into the distance. 

“Something is coming,” he mumbled to my brother, moving over to where Fili sat atop his own pony. By now, all the dwarves and elves were on ponies and horses, except for Legolas. The elf continued to stare, across the vast field of grass, where no one else could see a thing. I guess elves really do have much keener eyesight, though the other woodland elves didn’t seem to be able to see anything or sense anything. “I am not sure what it is, the sky is too dark and the night is too loud” as far as I could hear, it was completely peaceful, but I didn’t question his words. 

Suddenly, there was the sound of horse hooves on the ground and in a flash, the mystery person astride a horse was in front of me. They were hooded so I couldn’t see their face, so I knew not whether they were friend or foe. As soon as the being appeared before me, Legolas had all but thrown himself in front of where my pony stood. His arrow was pointed at the stranger’s covered head and I had to admire his fast reflexes. 

There was a chuckle, it was a chuckle that I recognised, but I could not place. “And here I believed it was a forced marriage” well I definitely recognised the voice, that was for sure, and I knew now that I was in no danger at all. 

“Gandalf!” I exclaimed, as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. He lowered his cloak, revealing his smirking face as he pulled his hat on and he looked just as he always had. Legolas had still not lowered his bow though, even as Gandalf climbed off of his horse. I kicked him, rather hard, in the back and he finally lowered his arm after giving one final glare at the wizard. 

Gandalf climbed down from his steed, giving Legolas an odd look, before he smiled again. I wanted to get down, so that I could hug him and tell him of all he had missed, but I couldn’t do it alone. I had not seen him since the battle, as I had been unconscious for a number of days, perhaps weeks after Thranduil’s healing and the wizard had matters to attend. All the other dwarves climbed off their ponies and embraced our old friend, but Gandalf’s gaze stayed locked on me, a silent question in his eyes. 

“Kili,” Legolas started, “Do you wish to come down and greet your friend?” Gandalf’s eyebrows rose higher at this, as he raised his smoking pipe to his lips. I nodded quickly, a small flush covering my cheeks. The elf helped me to climb down and I was really starting to hate the way he was treating me like a small dwarfling, but I was too excited to see Gandalf to complain about it now. 

I walked over to the wizard, “Gandalf! How are you?” I asked cheerily, while the wizard studied me. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, especially when it landed on my severed hand. Before he could comment though, Legolas stepped up beside me. 

“Mithrandir, I did not have word of you joining us. How did you know of what happened?” he asked, subtly placing his hand on my back as if he could sense my worry, the wizard’s opinion had always meant a lot to me. 

“I did not,” Gandalf replied, though his eyes still remained on me, “I was merely coming to visit, but whilst travelling these last few hours, I heard word of a commotion in the palace. I figured that you may need my help” 

“Very well. But we must delay no longer, we will need to find a place to rest before the sun awakes. Come, Kili” Legolas replied, taking my good hand in his and leading me back towards my pony. But still, the wizard’s eyes did not leave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 4, hope you enjoyed that. Thank you again for all the kind feedback through the comments, kudos and bookmarks. I will post the next chapter soon :)


	5. Goblin Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili becomes jealous and danger stirs when the company of dwarves and elves set up camp.

We hadn’t been travelling for very long before we set up camp for the night. Dwalin had suggested that a rest would be in order; otherwise we wouldn’t be fit to save anyone, least of all the King. No one disagreed with him there, though I was thinking more about getting a rest at that moment than saving mother and Thorin. After the battle, the healers said I would be sleepy a lot more than a normal dwarf would, which was just another fine outcome of my injuries. It was proved when my eyes started drooping while I rode on the pony, which is probably the real reason Dwalin suggested that we rest. He may seem harsh and rather uncaring a lot of the time, but that was not true, he just preferred not to show that side of himself. But I knew he always secretly had a soft spot for me, in the same way Thorin did. 

The ride had been long and tiring, I was not used to so much work and effort, but I knew it would have been much more difficult on foot. What’s more, both Fili and Legolas didn’t look at me once for the 14 hours we were riding. I was starting to wonder myself whether coming on this journey was a good idea. 

“Do you want some help, laddie?” Bofur asked, suddenly next to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blinked three times before turning to face him, then realising he meant about getting off the pony. Right. I looked over, seeing Legolas walking off into the distance without a backwards glance. I tried to hide my frown. 

“Er, yes please, Bofur. I apologise” I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Almost a year and I was still not comfortable accepting help. Dwarves are very stubborn things, especially dwarf males. Bofur was a kind dwarf though and I knew he only meant good, plus it didn’t seem like Legolas or Fili would be willing to help me down. 

“There’s no need to apologise, Prince Kili” He smiled, carefully helping me manoeuvre off of the small horse. Finally my feet were on the ground and I cast Bofur a slight smile, before walking over to sit on a small log. I caught Fili’s eye but he just glared at me and carried on tying up the ponies. I sighed deeply to myself. This was going to be a long trip. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few songs later, everyone was just sitting around the fire, retelling tales to one another of times when almost all of us were present anyway, but they still had to be told. It didn’t help that a couple of the dwarves, mainly Bofur and Nori, had managed to pack some ale with them despite Legolas’ orders to pack lightly. Clearly they assumed ale didn’t apply to that rule. I was kind of glad they did though, as I sipped at the drink. All the other dwarves were knocking it back but I didn’t feel up to it. 

I sighed as I looked around the group of companions, all willing to immediately come to Thorin’s aid when really it wasn’t required, without the King to make orders; no orders have to be fulfilled. Especially not by an elf. My eyes landed on the blonde elf, who was sitting with the other elves. One of which he looked especially close to, the same red-haired girl from before. I hadn’t bothered to learn her name, it seemed pointless and she seemed thoroughly undeserving. But the thing that bothered me was that Legolas was smiling. Properly smiling, a wide (sort of, for him anyway) smile and he even chuckled at one point. I could feel the anger rising in me. In all the months the elf had been staying at Erebor, he had smiled about 5 times, and that isn’t an exaggeration; he never smiled. But now, with this she-elf, he seemed truly happy. I was glaring heatedly at the pair but they didn’t seem to notice, though unbeknownst to me, all the other dwarves and Gandalf had noticed and were looking at me in confusion. 

The ginger elf reached out and placed her hand on Legolas’ shoulder, an almost flirty look on her face. I stood up abruptly, mainly so I didn’t implode watching them, which caused their eyes to suddenly snap to me but I simply glared before storming away and into the woods. I wasn’t even sure what I was so furious about, but it felt like a hundred blades piercing my stomach when he smiled at her like that. I kicked a stone and watched it skim across the floor, and then I sat down against the trunk of a tree, resting my head against it as I breathed slowly in and out. 

 

Back in the camp, everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence, trying to work out where that sudden burst of anger had come from. Though most of them knew. It was pretty obvious; the boy wasn’t even being discreet about it. But the wise, all-seeing, all-hearing elves seemed utterly perplexed. Especially Legolas, who was sat staring into the trees where Kili had just disappeared through, a look of complete confusion on his face. 

“Do I follow him?” he questioned, turning to face the dwarves, his eyebrows still knitted together and you could almost see his thought process. 

“Best not,” Fili advised, “He seemed pretty annoyed. He used to get like this a lot, just give him time to cool down” Legolas nodded in understanding, but continued to watch the trees, almost as if waiting for the moment Kili would emerge from them once more. 

 

I was out in the woods for a long while, as darkness crept fully into the sky and I could see the silhouette of the moon through the tall trees. I was trying to calm down, trying to calm my anger as well as my nerves. I’d behaved childishly and no doubt the other dwarves were having a laugh at my expense. As well as the stupid, pointy-eared elves who thought they were right about everything, just because they were immortal and had been alive for thousands of years didn’t mean they knew everything! 

Just as I scowled at this thought, I heard a voice in the distance. I frowned, wondering who could’ve come to find me; usually everyone just leaves me when I’m in a bad mood. The voices got closer and I realised I didn’t recognise them, so I quickly and quietly crept behind the tree I was previously resting against. I peered out from behind it, to see three goblins stood a few feet away. What were goblins doing in the outskirts of Dale? 

“There’s a whole camp of ‘em. I reckon we get ‘em when they’re sleepin’” One of them grunted, obviously referring to our camp and I was suddenly worried. There were only three though, surely we’d wake up, attack them and beat them. There are 17 of us, and one is a wizard. 

“Yes! Let’s get the others and teach these dwarves a lesson” one chuckled and my blood ran cold at ‘others’, perhaps there were more than three. I started backing up, intending to go back to camp and inform the others that we needed to go. Now. I heard a crunch behind me and tensed, glaring down at the twig I’d just snapped so foolishly. I heard the goblins freeze. 

“Who’s there?” One called, as they all started walking towards me. I panicked, starting to sprint off in the direction I hoped camp was, but my efforts were in vain, I’d barely gotten far at all when one of the ugly creatures grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. It was my right hand too and I let out a scream of pain, trying to yank my wrist out of his death-grip but he wouldn’t let go, he simply smirked, twisting my wrist more. I bit my lip to stop more outcries. 

“What do we have here?” Another goblin sing-songed, approaching me with the third fast on his tail. He looked me up and down slowly and I managed to sneer at the creature, before he was suddenly in my face, all bad breath and mutations. They truly were disgusting. “Ain’t this the prince of Erebor? He’s pretty for a dwarf runt” he grinned, looking at me like he wished to eat me. Judging by his words, I would’ve been happier if his plans were to kill and eat me. 

The main goblin stroked a filthy finger down the side of my face, while the other yanked my hair. I lashed out, smashing one of the creatures in the stomach with my good hand, before that was quickly seized and I was yanked over towards a tree. 

“It’s much easier if you don’t fight back, your Highness” There was a mocking tone to his voice and I wanted nothing more than to be back in Erebor, even if I did hate the fact that I was deemed too useless for this adventure, it was evidently true and it would be a lot more pleasant than this. 

The goblin’s face was fast approaching mine when I heard a rustle in the trees; I closed my eyes tight, dreading the idea of more of these foul beings. My eyes flew open when I heard a loud cry, just as the goblin previously advancing on me fell to the floor, an arrow through the head. My eyes snapped towards the direction and I saw Legolas stood there, his arrow pointed at the second which he quickly fired and killed. Then the third was grinning, coming towards him, his sword already swinging, he raised it towards Legolas but before he had the chance, an arrow was embedded in his face. 

Legolas and I made eye contact for a couple of seconds before I quickly sprinted towards him, collapsing in his arms. Legolas’ expression before I hid my face in his shoulder was shocked, like he hadn’t expected me to make such physical contact, had it been any other time I wouldn’t have, but I needed him right now. I hated showing weakness around the elf but I had been so scared before, so very scared, and I needed comfort at this moment. He wrapped his arms around me, whispering in Elvish some words I didn’t understand. I buried my face in his neck, breathing out shakily as I tried to calm my beating heart. 

“You are safe now, Kili. Please do not walk away again; I was so very worried, it is lucky that I found you. Come back to camp now, please” He asked quietly, his hand gently rubbing my back. I didn’t want to move, I just wanted to stay like this for as long as possible, but then I remembered something. 

“Wait! The goblins, they said something, about attacking the camp while we’re asleep. There’s more, I’m not sure how many, but we need to leave” I begged quietly, peering up into Legolas’ eyes. He nodded but neither of us moved, we just stood there staring into each other’s eyes for a long few moments. 

It felt like we were getting closer, I could feel his breath ghosting across my lips, when “KILI! Are you there?” It was Fili; of course, he always did have the best timing. He rounded the corner, a small “oh” leaving his lips when he saw our position. I blushed, moving away from the elf, whilst clearing my throat. 

Then Fili noticed the dead goblins, his eyebrows knitted together before he turned to Legolas sharply. “I told you it would be too dangerous for him!” He shouted, glaring at the elf like he wished he was dead. I sighed to myself. Some things will never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming even more poor with every chapter hahaha I apologise! I'd say it will get better in time but I know it won't, I just hope it isn't too awful. Thanks for the kudos and everything so far, it's really appreciated. More soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, hope that wasn't too bad. This is my first hobbit fiction and I'm pretty nervous about it! Also, I'm probably using this website entirely wrong, please forgive me. Next chapter will be soon if there's an interest!


End file.
